Best Night Ever
by MysteryMan12
Summary: This is a sequel to Fanfiction360's story "Steamy." Sam and Yumi decide to have some fun while Ulrich goes to sleep. But after Ulrich wakes up and sees the two girls in bed, he decides to join them. This would be the best night the three would have... Sam x Yumi x Ulrich Threesome.


**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copy righted by moonscoop, I own nothing.**

**A/N: The beginning was written by FanFiction360.  
**

Later that day it was still pouring with rain so when Yumi came home she was more than happy to let Sam stay the night, a quick call to Odd showed that he was still trapped at Williams and was staying there as well

Whilst Ulrich sat downstairs watching TV Sam had Yumi pinned down on the bed whispering all the dirty things Ulrich had done to her mere hours beforehand "he fucked my face like a wild animal, my throat was sore for an hour but his cum tasted so good I had to have him fuck my mouth again" she purred as Yumi shuddered under her, Sam's hand buried in her jeans rubbing her soaking cunt through her panties

"And then what happened?" Yumi panted moaning as Sam licked her cheek

"Then I bent over and let your husband fuck my ass like a good little slut, it felt so good I lost count of how many times I came" Sam grinned as she felt Yumi's pussy get even wetter, slowly beginning to open her friends jeans "and since you missed out on all the fun I better make it up to you"

"I think I at least deserve that." Yumi said.

"Oh I know you do, and you're going to get every bit of it and be my good little slut." Sam purred as she undid Yumi's pants fully. She threw them off the bed, seeing Yumi's pink panties soaking wet. The two girls heard a chuckle coming from the open door.

"You know something Sam, you let me fuck you so much and you still have the energy to fuck Yumi." Ulrich said.

"Want some of this Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"No way, I'm beat. I'm gonna sleep downstairs, I'll close the door on my way out. Have fun you two." Ulrich said as he closed the door leavnig the two girls alone.

"And not that he's gone..." Sam said as she ripped off the japanese's girls pink panty.

'I'm so hot right now." Yumi panted.

"I've noticed." Sam said as she took two of her fingers, and started to finger fuck Yumi.

"Fuck." Yumi moaned.

Sam smirked as she finger fucked Yumi even harder, and faster. Yumi moaned with lust in her voice. Sam licked her stomach, making Yumi shudder.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight." Sam said.

"I can't wait to eat yours." Yumi smirked.

"Who says I'm going to let you?" Sam then continued to thrust her fingers into Yumi's dripping wet pussy.

"I'll make sure I do." Yumi smirked.

"How?" Sam asked.

Yumi slid both of her hands, into the dark skinned girl's shirt. As she squeezed Sam's tits making her moan, but then she was surprised to have forcefully been turned onto her back. As Yumi was now on top smirking lustfully.

"I like the ones that fight." Sam purred.

"You'll love me then." Yumi smirked.

Sam smiled as she then felt Yumi sticking two fingers into her pussy. Yumi then moaned. Yumi began finger fucking Sam rapidly as fast as she could. Sam managed to grabbed Yumi's hand stopping her from fniger fucking. Sam then flipped Yumi onto her stomach. She grabbed both of Yumi's legs as she dragged them onto her shoulders. Sam started licking Yumi's pussy while holding onto her legs. Yumi moaned as she took her shirt off. She started rubbing her own breasts as Sam's tongue swirled around in her pink pussy.

"Oh fuck keep doing that!" Yumi exclaimed.

Sam continued to swirl her tongue into Yumi's pussy. She dug it deeper into her vagina, making Yumi moan louder. Sam soon felt cum onto her tongue as Yumi screamed reaching orgasm. Sam swallowed everything that came out of Yumi's pussy. She whiped her mouth.

"That was tasty."

"I want to eat your pussy." Yumi said.

"You're gonna have to prove it first." Sam said.

"I know just the thing." Yumi said as she went to her draw. She took out a strapon with a black dildo. "Use this all you want on me until you see it fit I can fuck you."

Sam took the strapon as she strapped it onto her waist. She then spits on it as she rubbed the saliva all over it.

"Suck it bitch. " Sam said. Yumi crawled toward Sam as she placed her mouth on the dildo. She starts to suck on it as Sam grabs Yumi's head with both of her hands. Sam continues to move Yumi's head controlling her sucking pace. Yumi continues to suck on the dildo until she starts gagging on it. Sam let's go of Yumi as Yumi, catches her breath. Yumi manages to catch her breath as Sam then grabs Yumi's head once again. She move's Yumi's head down as Yumi sucks on the dildo once again, and Sam is in control of Yumi's pace once again. Yumi rubs her pussy with her hand. Sam can see that Yumi's pussy is starting to get wet. She lets go of Yumi's head, as Yumi stops sucking on the dildo.

"Spread your legs open." Sam said.

Yumi sits up straight as she then spreads her sexy legs. Sam straightens the dildo as she then puts it into Yumi's pussy making her scream.

"Fuck!" she exclaims.

Sam starts to clamp the dildo into Yumi's wet pussy. Yumi clamps her pussy along with the dildo. Sam starts to ram the dildo into Yumi's pussy harder and faster.

"Oh fuck Sam." Yumi moans as she starts to rub her on breast. Sam continues to fuck Yumi's pussy harder and faster with ever thrust. Yumi begins to pant with every thrust Sam's gives into her.

"Keep going..." Yumi moans.

Sam continues to thrust into Yumi's pussy as the bed continues to shake.

"Oh fuck Sam that feels so fucking good." Yumi said.

"Your pussy is so tight." Sam said. Sam continued to ram the dildo into Yumi's pussy for a good few minutes until Yumi finally screams reaching her orgasm.

Sam takes the dildo out of Yumi's pussy, as it is soaked with Yumi's cum. Sam rubs her fingers on it as she takes the gathered cum and sucks on it with her mouth. Sam swallows the cum in her mouth and said

"That was tasty. I think you've proved yourself to eat my pussy." Sam said as she removed the strapon and throws it onto the floor. Sam spreads her legs wide open revealing her pink pussy. Yumi starts to kiss Sam's legs as she then makes her way to her pussy. Yumi bends her head down and kisses Sam's pussy. Sam puts her hand in Yumi's hair. Yumi starts to dig into Sam's pussy as she licks it widly with her tongue. Sam gasps with shock seeing how hungry and viciously Yumi is licking her pussy.

"You really wanted to eat my pussy didn't you?" Sam asked.

Yumi digs even deeper into Yumi's pussy making Sam moan.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Yumi puts one finger into Sam's pussy. Yumi begins to finger fuck Sam making Sam cup her c size breasts. Yumi continues to lick Sam's pussy while shuffling her finger in and out of Sam's hot pussy.

"Put another fnger in." Sam said.

Yumi puts a second finger in Sam's pussy. She finger fucks Sam using both fingers. Yumi starts kissing Sam's pussy once again as she then bites Sam's clit. This makes Sam scream as hot cum splashes onto Yumi's face. Yumi takes out her fingers as Sam gets up from the position she was in. Sam starts to lick Yumi's face making her moan. Just then the door opens as Ulrich asked

"Hey Yumi have you seen my..." he then notices the position Yumi and Sam are in. This makes his dick harden and he said "Wow..."

"Are you going to stand there all night and look like an idiot?" Sam asked.

"Or do you want some of this action?" Yumi asked with a sly smile. Seeing Yumi and Sam naked, and Yumi with cum all over her face started to get Ulrich turned on as he dick gets even harder in his pants. Ulrich nods as he goes over to the bed.

"Drop them." Sam said.

Ulrich drops his pants revealing his 4 inches.

"Four inches already? Impressive." Sam said as she starts to lick Ulrich's cock making him moan.

"Fuck Sam."

"Hey he's my husband I get his cock and you can have his balls." Yumi said as she pushed Sam out of the way. Ulrich starts to get harder once again as Yumi puts her mouth on her husband's cock. She starts to suck on it making Ulrich moan louder. Sam gets to Ulrich's side as she starts to lick Ulrich's balls.

"Oh fuck." Ulrich said.

"Does this feel good?" Sam asked as she starts to suck on Ulrich's balls. Yumi starts to suck on Ulrich's cock faster.

"Fuck yes it does." Ulrich said grabbing Yumi's soft hair. Ulrich starts to control Yumi's sucking pace as Sam starts to lick Ulrich's balls faster and wilder. This makes Ulrich's cock get harder as it is now an easy 7 inches in Yumi's mouth. Yumi puts her tongue on Ulrich's mouth licking it within her own mouth.

"Oh fuck Yumi." Ulrich moaned.

"I want Ulrich's cock Yumi." Sam said.

Yumi stopped sucking on Ulrich's cock as she said "No you already rode it once tonight so it's my turn to play with it." Yumi goes back to sucking Ulrich cock's as Sam stops licking Ulrich's balls. Sam gets up from the bed as she takes the dildo from the strapon. She throws the strap onto the floor as she gets back on the bed. She spreads her legs open as she starts to fuck her own pussy with the dildo. Yumi stops sucking on Ulrich's cock as she looks over to Sam.

"She really wants to ride your cock again." she said.

"I know but you should get a chance too." Ulrich said.

"Please just one more time let me ride your cock like the little slut I am." Sam said.

"If you fuck him, I get some of the action too." Yumi said.

"Fine." Sam said a bit aggravated. Yumi moved away from to the pillow as Ulrich sat down his dick still stiff. Sam gets on Ulrich's dick as she shivers.

"Does he feel good?" Yumi asked as she began to suck on Sam's breast. Sam nods as Ulrich starts to thrust his dick into Sam's pussy.

"Oh fuck yes." Sam said. Yumi stopped sucking on Sam's breast as she started to kiss Sam on the lips. The two twirled their tongues in one another's mouths as Ulrich continued to thrust his thick cock into Sam's pink wet pussy. Sam and Yumi continued on kissing their tongues in each other's mouths swirling around. Ulrich continued to pound into Sam's pussy until Sam screamed and felt a shock of sensation as well as joy in her pussy. Hot fresh cum entered Sam's pussy.

"Did you enjoy his cum?" Yumi asked as she then licked her cheek.

"I did, it was worth the wait. You go hop onto his cock now, I've enjoyed it for quiet enough one night." Sam said.

"You bet you have. But you still want some of the action?" Yumi asked hoping onto her husband's cock.

"Of course." Sam said as she got up and started to kiss Ulrich on the lips. Ulrich started to pound away at his wife's pussy. Sam swirled her tongue into Ulrich's mouth as Ulrich swirled his tongue into Sam's mouth. The two moaned as Ulrich continued to pound Yumi's sweet little pussy.

"Yeah like that Ulrich, keep going." Yumi panted as she grabbed Sam's hair.

Sam and Ulrich stopped kissing as saliva connected their mouths. Ulrich continued to pound hard into Yumi's pussy.

"Oh fuck Yumi your pussy feels so good." Ulrich said.

"I love it when your cock is in my pussy." Yumi said.

Just then Ulrich could feel a fast moving sensation in his cock.

"Yumi I think I'm about to cum."

"Cum on us Ulrich." Yumi said. Yumi got off of Ulrich's cock as she grabbed Sam's waist making Sam look at her face. Yumi rubbed her big tits against Sam's.

"Watch us Ulrich." Sam said.

Sam and Yumi started to kiss as Ulrich's cock started to harden.

"I'm almost there get ready." Ulrich said.

The two girls stopped kissing as they got ready for Ulrich's cum. Ulrich started to masturbate as he used his hand to push his cock up and down. His cock hardened once again at the sight of the two girls naked and with their tongues hanging out from their mouths. A load of hot cum finally erupted out from Ulrich's cock. The cum went into Yumi's tongue and Sam's tongue. It also got onto their hair, and part of their breasts. Sam grabbed some of the cum that was on her breasts as she sucked on it.

"That's tasty." she said as she started to lick up the cum from Yumi's breasts.

**Done please let me know what you guys think. I hope you all had a good Christmas, as well as any other holiday you celebrate. Also don't forget to have a good new year. **

**~MysteryMan12**


End file.
